Triad Data Systems
Category:Other Comment 1: Triad Data Systems are currently developing 3 different backup units: the Centaur32, the Cyclops64, and the Cerberus64! The Centaur32 system will handle all of your backup needs for SNES, Genesis, and 32X cartridges, letting you transfer data from cartridges to your PC, then from your PC back to the flashROM cartridges supplied, for use on a regular console! The Cyclops64 system lets you back up your Nintendo 64 game cartridges in the same way! If you've got a bit more to spend though, you can get the ultimate copier of all time: the Cerberus64! This system is THE unit to have for those of you who want to backup for SNES, Genesis, 32X, AND Nintendo 64, with one single unit! With each system, you can also use your previously backed up games for use on the flashROM carts! SNES games (in SMC format), Genesis games (in SMD format), 32X games (in RAW format), and N64 games (in D64 format??). DSP games are currently not supported though. Keep in mind that a typical N64 game will use all 128 Mbits of space on a flashROM pack, whereas a typical SNES/Genesis/32X game requires only a fraction of that, which will enable you to put multiple SNES/Genesis/32X games on the same flashROM pack! Just image, creating your own multigame mini compilation carts! Using the LCD display built into the flashROM pack, you can choose which game you wish to play! All you have to do is make sure you have the flashROM pack plugged into the appropriate Triad Data cartridge (N64, SNES, Genesis/32X) and you'll be ready to play! On ordering, you'll receive an ISA adapter card, a PCB I/O interface (the actual system), a 3 foot interface cable, documentation, and utility software. Depending on the unit you buy, you'll get a SNES, Genesis/32X, or/and N64 cartridge, complete with an interchangeable 128Mbit flashROM pack!. Unlike most copiers, this'll come with a 90 day limited warrenty. Comment 2 (from a Japanese site translated, badly, into English): The change which arrives in America for 64 the ???? Everyone, you know ?????? 64? Connecting with the PC to the flash ROM of 128 Megas beforehand, it inhales and inserting the game of 64 where you take, it plays. With being something which is said, it is sold with the extended card and set for the PC. Only still one software it enters into one cassette, but because this the ? is the ? is possible the fact that it carries to the house of the friend, taking a business trip, don't you think? it is the ? ? case that it can brag. Oh it is hard it is good. In order to insert this extended board in the PC, the extended slot of 8 bits has had to have been less crowded, so is. By the way it meaning that also the guarantee that 90 days is unreliable has been attached, the ? ? being broken, if the company is not collapsed at that point in time, what says complaint is permitted. Being complaint to the tie gene, conversely you preached it isn't the story completely like dream in the people who have bitter experience? The specifications of the PC for the ??? have recommended the CPU of 100 megahertz or more of 486, but don't you think? Finland, the poor hacker only 386 machines being the person whom it does not have to be many, is yes ? thought. When so you try thinking, ?????? 64 how you cannot buy such a poor person, don't you think?. ??????. The private coprocessor is loaded because the quick ??? is actualized in the extended board, but in order the ? to do one cartridge tweet, time of 4 parts is necessity from minimum of 2 minutes. As for price cable with sucking out machine and set of interface 429.99US dollar. At the Electronic Emporium you sell. But here it is with not to come, - it seems like the ? and sellout. Stranger three type combined use sucking out machine appearance sale origins " it is the highest peak of the console backup system ", the machine of the attention which does not spare self-praise is, this ????? 64. How the machine like the dream that at this one unit, ?????? 64, the super Family Computer, and the software of the Sega Mega drive (or 32x) are produced the ???. Determination of this company which does not permit following of other things, applies on the ??? we would like to see you can feel that the thing is transmitted. Also the ????? and the ?????? build in the flash ROM of 128 megabits similarly. Through the PC and interface, with example connecting, in the hard disk of the PC it is the case that it houses the game which the ??? is done. But, because generally the N64 software the ROM of 128 Megas is used at that one, if you say in regard to the software of the N64, the ?????? and the using selfishness do, similar rubbing, but if capacity permits in one ROM, concerning the software of the ????? and the Mega gong, because it can insert the many games, well enough also the room becoming wide, you can brag to either the friend it is there is no this, probably will be? The ?, buying huh the ? recommending separately, however there is no ? reason, don't you think?. With being the case that it is said, the fact that you sell this way is the Electronic Emporium. As for price 499.99US dollar. Sellout it is written, but with perhaps not being completed yet.... with you have suspected. Something it can trust excessively and it is the improbable company. When trying, the ? ? please give and be careful. With this way being concerned altogether, don't you think? increase it is the empty. (These systems never were released as far as I know) Category:BrowseCategory:Super FamicomCategory:Super NintendoCategory:Nintendo 64Category:Sega GenesisCategory:Sega Mega Drive